


Sons of Ragnar at Christmas

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Headcanon, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sons of Ragnar at Christmas

**Bjorn:**

  * Once again he isn’t big on “family” holidays
  * Christmas Eve with his mother, Christmas Day with his father
  * Modern Contemporary Christmas all the way
  * Buys everyone practical gifts
  * Claims he wraps them but nobody ever believes it
  * Come December 26th he is gone on some lavish vacation
  * Is secretly happy that the footy pj tradition he started as a child still takes place



**Ubbe:**

  * Sleeps over at his parent’s every year, even when the others don’t
  * Happily engages in Bjorn’s footy pj tradition
  * Ugly Christmas Sweaters!
  * Gives thoughtful but useful gifts
  * Loves helping set out the presents
  * Is always disappointed if there is no snow
  * Brings more stuffing!



**Hvitserk:**

  * Party at his house!
  * Assigns his brothers their costumes, because he loves seeing them as reindeer and elves
  * Can never have enough rum and egg nog
  * Wears the footy pjs wth pride!
  * Always forgets to buy presents and results in last minute gift cards
  * Hates baking but loves eating all the sweets
  * Enjoys a traditional Christmas setting



**Sigurd:**

  * Arrives in time for presents
  * Always has a reason to dodge the footy pjs
  * Organic/Almond/Coconut “egg” nog only
  * Charlie Brown Christmas tree or bust!
  * Kenny G Christmas jams all day every day
  * Hates being the damn elf!
  * Regifter!



**Ivar:**

  * Candy Cane everything!
  * Sits under the tree and hands out the presents
  * Always buys thoughtful, sweet gifts
  * Complains only to grumble about the squash
  * Willingly wears the footy pjs and will cut anyone who disagrees with the tradition
  * Lights! Lights! Lights! Lots of Christmas lights everywhere!
  * Actual, genuine smiles all day long!




End file.
